The Rise of a Knight
by Yoru95
Summary: It's time for Princess Zelda's coronation and it falls on the same day as a tournament deciding who to add to her guard. Link, a simple herdsman, wants to join her guard, but during the tournament, only hours away from the coronation, something goes horribly wrong as some uninvited guests show up. To prove himself, Link and his close friends embark on a journey to save the princess
1. Chapter 1

***I know I already have a lot of stories I should be working on…but this kind of happened. An idea in the middle of the night and I had to put pen to paper. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 1

She hurried to her feet, "Come on, Link! Let's go already!"

The blonde rose to his feet slowly and carefully, "What's the hurry, Melody? There is still plenty of time before the coronation."

Melody turned to face him, clasping her hands behind her back, "I know, but there is still so much to do before that."

"What are you talking about?"

She saw Link's face redden, "Don't play dumb. We all know you fancy the princess."

He looked away, "Not like it matters. I'm just a simple herdsman."

Melody scoffed, "No, you're a swordsman who happens to be good with animals."

Link rolled his eyes, "It still doesn't matter."

Stepping toward him, she asked, "What happened? You were so excited yesterday. You're not nervous are you?"

He nodded, "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You've done it a hundred times; you'll be fine." When he stayed silent, she reached forward, grabbing his hand, "Come on!" Smiling, she pulled him along.

Soon he was smiling, "Where are we going?"

"To buy you some clothes. The others won't take you seriously if you look like a poor herdsman."

"I am a poor herdsman."

Melody rolled her eyes, "If you want to impress Princess Zelda, you have to at least look like you want to join her guard."

Link nodded reluctantly, "I understand, but I really don't need much."

Melody nodded, "I know. There are only a few things we need to buy."

_***In the Market Place***_

"Here, what about this one?" Melody held up a set of leather armor.

Link shook his head, his blue eyes smiling, "No, I wouldn't be able to fight in it. It is too different from what I'm used to."

Melody frowned slightly, but shrugged, "It'd probably be best to stick with what you're comfortable with."

Slightly confused, Link asked, "If you thought that, then why did we come here?"

Smiling, she answered, "You'll find out soon enough."

Link shook his head, but followed as Melody led him through the growing crowds. "Where are we going?"

Hardly glancing back, she answered, "Mike and Jen are waiting for us at the hideout."

"But I need to get ready."

"Mike has your clothes."

"What?!"

Melody turned to him, stopping, "I told you already: You can't go dressed normally." Seeing his rising anxiety, she assured him, "Don't worry. The outfit we put together isn't much different from what you normally wear. Trust me."

"Alright, let's go." He started to walk again.

After a moment's hesitation, Melody caught his sleeve, "Link…I…I need to get something. I'll meet you there. Okay?"

_***Some time later***_

"Where is she? Melody should have been here by now." Mike shifted back and forth on his feet.

"Relax, she'll be here. She had to get ready, too, you know." Jen ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair as she tied it up. "She is late, though."

"Are you sure this looks fine?" Link stepped out of the small house behind his friends. He wore a brown tunic with light brown tights. It was different from the usual grey shirt and brown pants we wore, but the weight wasn't much different and it didn't seem to restrain any of his movements.

"You look great, Link."

All eyes turned to the new voice. Jen was the first to speak, "Melody! Wow, you look amazing!"

Melody wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a modest neckline that ended in a V. The dress hovered just below her knees and a floral design decorated the borders in gold thread. Her long, dark hair was pulled back with two braids that met in the back while the rest hung loose and her long bangs were brushed to the left and a clip shaped like a crescent moon held it in place. Around her waist was a black belt with a single pouch.

Her eyes fell on Jen whose hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a simple dress of similar length, but instead of dark blue, it was a darker shade of green.

Mike wore the outfit of a hunter: mismatched browns of a patched up tunic and vest, a bow on his back and a sword on his hip, his shoulder-length black hair tied back with a leather cord.

Shaking his head, Mike said, "That's quite a change from shirt and trousers. Next you'll be wearing heels." His eyes fell to her feet and was surprised to see she did wear shoes with low heels. Shaking his head again, he added, "You've gone straight up proper on us, haven't you?"

In their small circle of friends, to be called proper or noble was offensive. The nobility and others of wealth didn't pay low-borns like them any attention, leaving them to fend for themselves starting at a young age.

Link had been a simple herdsman. Jen, Mike and herself had grown up together on the streets, stealing when they needed to. They had had nothing but each other. Mike later found an apprenticeship with a swords-smith and learned how to use weapons, later becoming a hunter. Jen became apprenticed to a healer. Melody, on the other hand, became a minstrel. She could play almost any instrument.

Jen took a few steps to stand between Melody and Mike, "Now, Mike, you shouldn't be so rude."

Before Mike could respond, Melody said, "They want me to perform."

***So ends the first chapter of this story. Please leave a comment/review if you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review if you didn't. I love hearing from you guys/girls.***


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Legend of Zelda***

Chapter 2

"Perform?"

Melody nodded, "Princess Zelda didn't want someone of the court and heard me playing my flute in the square. She asked me if I knew how to play an ocarina."

Jen was curious, "What is an ocarina?"

"It's like a flute. I don't know quite how to explain it. Since I had never heard of it before then, she showed me and I figured out how to play it from watching her."

Mike was still skeptical, "So, you are going to perform for the Princess and her entire court and subjects. I find that hard to believe."

Melody shrugged, "Believe what you will, but it is the truth." She faced Link, "You've been rather quiet. Are you alright?"

Link was silent for a moment before he seemed to realize she had asked him a question, "Um…yeah, I'm fine."

Melody smiled silently, "Then we should leave. There isn't much time left before the tournament."

Link nodded and grabbed his belt, but Melody stopped him, "It is wearing; it won't hold the weight of your sword and shield."

"It's all I have."

Melody shook her head, "No, it isn't." She handed him the parcel she had been concealing behind her.

He took it and carefully unwrapped it, finding a leather belt that would allow him to carry his sword and shield across his back and had pouches already attached that would allow him to carry various items. Turning it over in his hand, he wondered aloud, "How did you afford this?"

Melody glanced at Jen and Mike, "Well, we all pitched in for it. Dyed and polished leather isn't cheap, but we wanted to shift things in your favor as much as we could."

Jen nodded her agreement, "It will hold your sword and shield securely, but they won't get stuck."

Mike nodded almost distractedly, "Yeah, after all that work for the entry fee, you need to at least make it to the final rounds today. The last thing we want is for you to fall early on because you couldn't draw your sword."

Link smiled, "Thank you. I just – "

Melody cut him off, "You'll do great."

He nodded and she helped him put on his new belt as well as his sword and shield.

_***In the Palace Courtyard***_

"This place is huge." Turning to Melody, Jen asked, "Are you sure this is just a courtyard? Oh, and there are so many people! The entire village must be here."

Melody nodded, "This is the eastern courtyard, the smallest, but the most accessible."

Mike glanced around, his eyes lingering on every person they passed, "The entire village and more are here. Some have come from the far ends of the Kingdom."

Link cast his gaze around, but always returned to the large stage in the middle of the enormous courtyard. In front of it was a smaller stage raised slightly higher. That was where Princess Zelda would be for the Coronation Ceremony, but his eyes always returned to the stage behind. The stage where he would battle others who sought to join the Princess's guard. Others who were much more prepared, much more skilled than he.

"Link? Link, are you feeling alright?"

Link shook his head, clearing it. He turned to Melody and met her worried gaze, "I'm fine, really." He cast a glance back at the stage, "I'm just nervous."

Jen smiled, "You can do this. You are a great swordsman."

Link nodded, gathering his courage, "I'll go register then. I'll see you guys soon?"

All three nodded and Jen added, "We'll be watching the entire time. So don't worry so much."

Link nodded again before leaving. Melody, Jen and Mike lingered around a while longer, watching people arrive and other contestants go to register for the tournament. Seeing one such contestant, Mike remarked, "Link sure has some serious competition. That guy there, in the blue? He clearly has some upper-body strength going for him."

Jen nodded, before gesturing to another, "And that one there? In black? He walks with confidence and you can see those muscles. He must be fast and strong."

Melody watched in silence. She knew it would not be easy for Link, but he had a good chance. She couldn't deny that his competition were probably more skilled and stronger, but none could match his spirit. He was smart and strong where it mattered.

Jen turned to Melody, "Are you alright? It's not like you to be quiet."

Melody nodded, "I'm just a little nervous about today."

"Link will be fine. You know that."

"Of course, but you guys don't have to perform in front of all these people."

Jen laughed, "Since when are you nervous about performing? You've played in front of hundreds without a care."

"I know, I know. I've never knowingly played for the court before, so I'm a little nervous about it."

Mike was watching the stage, "It looks like they will be starting soon. Let's go get a better view."

Melody and Jen followed him as he weaved through the thickening crowd to the front. On the stage was a man in leather armor. His eyes moving over the crowd, he spoke in a loud voice, "Good Afternoon, Hyrule. From all across the land, so many of you have traveled to witness the coronation of Princess Zelda."

As he said it, he stepped aside and the Princess herself walked across the stage to the smaller one. Her long, brown hair braided and a purple and white dress flowing around her, she was as beautiful as always. Smiling down at her subjects, she smiled, "It delights me to see so many of you here. As many of you know, before the ceremony begins, there will be a tournament to decide who will join my guard. By the end, I hope to have found someone with a strong will, a loyal heart, and a courageous spirit."

She sat down and the man in armor continued, "Let us begin!" Turning, he gestured to the group of contestants gathered behind the stage, "As you come up in pairs, please state your name and from where you come."

A few guards had gathered on the stage by Princess Zelda, as a precaution, but they seemed to be the only guards. On stage, two large men in heavy armor climbed on stage. The first, a slightly wider and shorter man with a balding head, spoke, "I am Gerald of Gerudo Desert."

The second, a paler but taller man said, "I am Ardeth of Snowy Peak."

With introductions done, the guard signaled the start of the duel and the match was a clash of swords as both moved at incredible speeds. Melody could hardly follow any of their movements, hearing only the clash of steal. The man from the desert carried a large, wide sword, while the man from the mountains carried a sword that was thinner and shorter, but that didn't seem to matter. Melody watched in awe as the pair exchanged blows, their blades clashing and entangling before clashing again. Then…quite suddenly, it was over. The man from the desert was lying on his back while the other man angled his sword downward.

The guard waited a moment and when neither contestant moved, he stepped forward, "This match goes to Ardeth of Snowy Peak. Will the victor please return to the back and will the defeated please leave the stage and the next pair come forward."

***This seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Next chapter will be Link's battle and will be in more detail. Please leave a comment/review. Until next time.***


	3. Chapter 3

***An inspiring PM from FabeledLegend gave me more than enough reason to write the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 3

And so went on, pair after pair came and went. Some battles were short and others were long in comparison. Finally, Link was on stage with another young man with long, dark hair that was tied back, and attire similar to Mike's. The young man introduced himself as Don from Faron Province.

Mike was quick to notice the similarity in choice of attire, "He's a hunter. He is probably concealing a few knives."

Melody glanced at her friend, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Nothing was said against carrying extra weapons."

Jen didn't seem to be listening to either of them, "His hair is so long!"

Melody suppressed a laugh, "Only you would notice something like that."

"Well, it is. I mean, most men don't let their hair grow out. Mike's is the longest I had seen until now."

Shaking her head, Melody returned her attention to the stage where Link had already introduced himself.

* * *

The man managing the tournament shook his head, "Go home, kid. Don't make a fool of yourself."

Link stood a bit straighter, gathering his courage. He could leave, but he didn't want to look like a coward and he had come so far. He couldn't turn back now. "I have every right to be here."

The man shook his head, "Don't waste our time and spare yourself the embarrassment."

Princess Zelda stood, drawing the attention of everyone there, "That is enough, Victor. This young man has come all this way. He deserves a chance."

"With all due respect, he won't stand a chance, my lady."

Her gaze on Link, she asked, "How can you know if you have never seen him fight?"

Victor seemed about to say something else, but shook his head. Turning to Link, he said, "You may stay, but only because the Princess believes you deserve a chance." He stepped away, "You may begin."

Don smiled as he drew his sword, "This will be easy."

Link reached up to draw his sword, but as soon as his hand grabbed the hilt, Don charged at him. Having dealt with charging goats, Link was unfazed and finished drawing his sword in time to block Don's strike, their blades locking.

Don seemed a little surprised, "You're brace, I'll give you that." He unlocked their swords and prepared to swing, "Or maybe you're just stupid." He swung.

Link angled his sword to block, realized it was a feint and ducked beneath a swing that would have decapitated him.

* * *

Watching closely, Mike said, "That guy isn't holding back. If Link hadn't ducked, not only would have the match been over…He would have been dead."

Both Melody and Jen looked at him. Melody shook her head, "They're not supposed to cause anything fatal."

Jen turned her attention back to Link, adding, "They aren't supposed to even draw blood if it can be avoided."

Mike kept his eyes on Link's opponent, "This guy doesn't care. Link needs to watch his back."

* * *

Link dodged again, his eyes darting between Don's feet and sword. Don was quick, but Link was quicker, his own frame somewhat smaller. Don was stronger, each swing of his blade quick and precise, jarring his arm when their blades met. From the very beginning, Link had forgone the use of his shield, needing speed, but began to think his shield would have been put to good use. Seeing Don swing low, Link jumped back and maneuvered his shield from his back to his right arm. Up until then, he had used both hands to block and strike with his sword. Now, he carried his sword in his left hand, shield on his right arm.

Don paused a moment, "You are left-handed?" He scoffed, "That shield won't do you any good." Peering closer, he asked, "Is it made out of wood?"

Link had no intention to respond. He shifted his stance and rotated his wrist, giving the illusion of twirling his sword. Keeping his eyes on his opponent, there was nothing else. It was just him and Don. The noise of the crowd faded and disappeared. Everyone else disappeared. He was ready.

Don charged, jumping back slightly at the last moment before moving to Link's left, forcing him to block with his sword. Don's sword came from overhead so when Link's blade rose to block, his knees buckled and his arm shook under the strain. Don was far stronger and was persistent. Unable to do much else, Link stopped straining and lowered himself slightly at the same moment swinging his leg outward, tripping his opponent. Don recovered quickly, picking himself up before Link had risen fully.

Link returned to dodging Don's attacks, waiting. He needed an opening to disarm him. He didn't need to wait long. Don swung wide and instead of dodging like he had been doing, Link stepped closer, using his shield to shove Don back a few steps, his sword no longer moving in a smooth arc. Link used his own sword to lock the blades together at the hilt and twisted Don's sword from his grasp. He kicked the blade away, making sure it was behind him.

Don straightened, "I didn't expect that, but this is far from over." Seeming from nowhere, he pulled out two long knives.

Link immediately fell on the defensive as Don attacked him with speed that surpassed what he had with a sword. Link managed to block, deflect or dodge each attack, some only just. Clearly, the bout was not in his favor. Somehow, in the midst of the attacks, Don tripped him and Link ended up on his back. The match would have ended if Don hadn't attempted to stab him. Link moved his shield to defend himself, the downward strike jarring his arm more than he anticipated, the shield beginning to crush his arm. He saw the second knife move toward him at an angle. He had only seconds. He regained a firm hold on his sword and swung toward where he guessed Don's legs to be. To his relief, the flat of his blade hit Don's shin, causing him to stagger. Link picked himself up and tossed his shield aside, wincing as he did so. He was sure it bruised, but didn't think much more about it.

Link held his sword in both hands as he took in his situation. It certainly wasn't in his favor. Did he even stand a chance of emerging as the victor? He cast a glance to the crowd and quickly spotted his friends. They had done so much for him. He returned his attention to Don, "Let's finish this."

Don smiled, "Now, I never thought I'd hear that from you. Your death will be quick, I can assure you of that." He charged.

Death? Link's mind pondered that for a moment, but only a moment. He focused all his attention on Don and poured whatever strength he had left into those last few moments.

* * *

Melody watched in awe as the atmosphere on the stage changed. In the beginning, it had almost seemed like they were testing each other, then it quickly turned to practically a one-sided battle, Link unable to do much more than defend himself. It was not so now. Link had tossed away his shield and Don carried two knives. Link was at a disadvantage, but looking at the battle, one would not know it. He was holding his own quite well, Don retreated a few steps every now and again. Then, somehow, only goddess' know how, Don was disarmed with Link standing over him, his sword angled downward, practically pressed against Don's neck.

Melody exchanged a glance with Jen, both of them delighted by the change. Mike's gaze never left the stage.

Victor stepped forward, "This match is over. The winner of this match is: Link of Ordon!" Cheers met these words and the princess clapped for the young swordsman.

* * *

Hearing himself declared the winner, Link sheathed his sword. Don stood up, "Impressive, I must say. You've saved yourself from death this day."

Link paused, "What are you talking about?"

Don chuckled, "You will know soon enough. We will meet again."

Link shook his head and gathered his shield before leaving the stage.

***So shall end this chapter. I hope the battle wasn't too bad. I had an idea in my mind, but writing it out wasn't easy. Leave a comment/review if you enjoyed; it's always appreciated. Until next time.***


	4. Chapter 4

***I meant to get this up a week ago, but things kept coming up (tests for physics and Japanese and a paper). Anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 4

Soon after Link had left the stage, another pair rose to introduce themselves, but they didn't wait to hear. Instead, Jen began to push through the crowd, Mike and Melody close behind, "Come on, let's go see him!"

It didn't take long to make their way to the back of the stage where the contestants were either waiting for their turn or resting after their matches. Melody spotted Link immediately, "Link!"

He looked up at his friends and smiled briefly before wincing. Jen hurried to his side, "Are you alright?"

The man who had been next to him examining his arm nodded, "It's only bruised. He'll be fine."

Melody watched him leave, her eyes then scanning over the contestants around her. Some were far more injured than Link. She didn't need to be a healer to be able to see some had sustained broken bones and others deep cuts from a blade. Link was lucky. They were serious about joining the princess's guard and were not holding back.

Mike gestured toward the far side, against the stage, "That's Don over there. What's he up to?"

Melody followed Mike's gaze and saw Don as he slipped around the back of the stage and out of sight. Where was he going? She took a step forward, but Victor's voice from onstage drew her attention, "And that concludes this tournament. Surprisingly, after witnessing these last few matches, many have withdrawn and others are too injured to continue. This leaves us with ten who are eligible to join Princess Zelda's guard. These ten, I ask that you remain here after the ceremony." He started reading out names.

Melody glanced at Link who looked very nervous. She smiled, "You did great, Link."

He returned her smile, but it was clear he was anxious.

They listened attentively to Victor as he read aloud the last couple names, "…Fredrick of Gorudo Valley and, lastly, Link of Ordon. Now, we will continue on with the ceremony, beginning with a performance of a local minstrel. Allow me to introduce: Miss Melody of Ordon."

Link breathed an audible sigh of relief when his name was called. Melody shook her head, "We all knew you could do it, Link."

He nodded, "I'm glad you guys were here."

Jen smiled, "Where else would we be?" Turning to Melody, she asked, "Shouldn't you go up?"

Melody hesitated a moment. Her name had been called and suddenly, she was extremely nervous. Never had she performed in front of so many. Closing her eyes a moment, she took a deep, calming breath. Knowing if she waited another moment, she would never get onto the stage, she made her way closer to the stage. Victor extended a hand to help her up.

She stood center stage and her eyes wandered over the large crowd of citizens ranging from Snowy Peak to Gorudo Desert and everything in between. There were even a few Zoras who had traveled up from the Lake Lanayru. Melody had been greeted with polite applause and now everyone fell silent. From her pouch, she drew a simple yet ornate ocarina. She hesitated a moment and glanced toward Princess Zelda. The princess smiled encouragingly and Melody brought the instrument to her lips. Closing her eyes, she began to play.

The notes rose and fell in a tune that had become known as Zelda's Lullaby. It was a fairly simple piece to learn, at least in comparison to some of the other pieces she had played. The second part she was to play was not as simple. As she played that last note, she reversed it. The notes were identical to Zelda's Lullaby, but in reverse and the tempo was slightly sped up. The entire time she played, her body moved with the rise and fall of notes. It was extremely difficult for her to remain still whenever she played, unless it was the lyre with which she was usually seated.

As she neared the end, a cold breeze tugged harshly at her dress and hair. She held the last note a short while longer than she normally would have and when she opened her eyes, they were immediately drawn upward toward he gathering darkness above.

The guards present drew their swords and families drew nearer to each other in fear. Princess Zelda stood, her eyes fixed on the darkness above. She must have recognized it for she turned to her people, "Return to your homes!"

Those few words sent people running in every direction. Melody slipped the ocarina back into her pouch and made her way to the edge of the stage, the strong wind threatening to sweep her feet from under her. A large screech made her turn around. On the stage were 5 large shadow creatures she had only ever heard of in songs from long ago. Those 5 creatures surrounded the princess and her guard of 10 men. Melody stared, fear keeping her in place. A hand on her shoulder caused her jump. She was quite relieved when she realized it was just Mike.

He put a finger to his lips and helped her down from the stage. Once on solid ground, she glanced back on the stage to see the guards battling against the creatures and soon there was only one left…Then the creature let out an awful, ear spitting screech and the 4 that had been slain rose once more. Melody watched and noticed one of the guards pass the princess a sword. It was that small motion that caught her attention, so she didn't see what caused Jen to scream.

Mike was by her side instantly, "Jen, you need to be quite."

Jen covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in fear. Melody followed her gaze and then wished she hadn't. Lying face down was one of the guards, a large gash down the length of his back. What scared her more was that one of the creatures was more interested in them. Keeping her eyes on the creature, she whispered, "Mike…we really need to get out of here."

"Link is still – " He stopped when he noticed the creatures moving toward them. Moving in front of Melody, he amended, "Get Link and get out of here."

Melody shifted back, "Alright, but…what about you? You can't – "

He didn't look back, but drew his own weapon, "I can at least hold it off long enough for you two to get out of here."

Melody was about to protest, but Jen caught her arm, "Let's go!"

It wasn't hard to find Link. He had been with the other contestants and when the creatures had shown up, he had chosen to help the injured clear the area. When they found him, he was alone and already moving in their direction. Seeing just the two of them, he asked, "Where is Mike?"

Jen gestured behind them, "He's fending off one of those creatures. We need to get out of here!"

Melody glanced back the way they had come. They weren't very far from the stage. She could still see the battle waging on the stage, but she could not see behind it to where Mike was.

Seeming to understand the situation, Link said, "You two get to safety. I'll go get Mike." Before Melody could protest, he added, "I won't stay long."

Reluctantly, Melody nodded, "Be careful. Both you and Mike have to come back alive."

He nodded and ran off. Melody turned to Jen and a moment later, the two of them ran off, heading for the only place they had ever considered safe.

***I think I'll end this chapter here. For those who may not know, the reverse of Zelda's Lullaby is the theme for Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (and vice versa, the theme of Skyward Sword reversed is Zelda's Lullaby). I think I'll shoot for weekly updates for this story, but I can't promise it. I have still have tests this week and a paper next week and midterms the week after…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment/review; it's always appreciated. Until next time.***


	5. Chapter 5

***I did well on my tests and actually got homework done without waiting last minute, so I had some extra time to write. I mean, I wrote two chapters for one of the other stories in the past week and now this one. Yay! Anyway…here is the next chapter! I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 5

_***On the stage***_

Link stood beside Mike, sword drawn. Originally, he had intended only to get Mike and leave, but that was no longer the case. There were more large beasts and the contestants who were still able to fight joined the fray alongside the castle guards, many of which had already fallen to the creatures.

Mike and Link held their own for quite a while, but every time it looked like the creatures had fallen, the last one would let out an awful screech and the others would rise. After it had happened 3 times, Link realized it was only when all but one were defeated. Turning to Mike, he called, "They need to be defeated at the same time!"

Mike blocked an attack and responded, "We can't defeat them all at the same time!"

Link shook his head, "Just the last two."

At that point there were 3 standing. Having heard Link and unable to think of any better way of defeating the creatures, the contestants that were still standing all attacked one while the few remaining guards plus Link and Mike surrounded the other two. As soon as the contestants defeated the creature, they joined the others and together they all attacked the remaining two, plunging their blades into the creatures at the same time. For a moment, there was only silence. Then, the bodies of the creatures fell and all 5 disappeared.

Victor was the first to break the silence as he placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "You've got good eyes, kid. None of us saw the connection you did. Good job."

Link could only nod, shocked that he had been right. Mike smiled, "We should go find Melody and Jen. They can clean up on their own."

Link cast a glance toward the princess. She was alone, the contestants already gone and the guards tending to the injured. He could talk to her. Just as he took a step forward, a strong wind blew through the streets and across the stage. Instinctively, everyone closed their eyes or raised their arms to shield their eyes. When the wind died down and everyone's vision was restored, a tall man shrouded in dark colors stood in front of the princess, his hand firmly grasping her arm.

Almost immediately, the guards ran toward the man, but hit an invisible barrier. No one could get near him…No one except Don. No one saw when he had gotten on the stage, but the young man stood next to the shrouded figure. He smiled mischievously at like Link and in the next moment, he, the man and the princess were gone. Overhead, the strange mass grew smaller and disappeared.

Victor cursed under his breath, "How could we have been so stupid!" Turning to one of the guards, he commanded, "Inform the others of what happened and have them split off into groups of four. We need to scour the land in searching for the princess." The guard nodded and ran off. Victor turned to another guard, "You and Marcus, see to the dead. Make sure their families are taken care of." Finally, he turned back to Link and Mike, "You two had better head home. We don't know what other dangers lie ahead."

Link said nothing, but Mike rested a hand on his shoulder, "Come on. Let's go meet up with Melody and Jen. They'll be waiting for us."

Reluctantly, Link followed Mike as the two of them made their way to where they knew the girls were waiting.

_***At the hideout, an hour later***_

Melody paced back and forth, worrying about Mike and Link, "I hope they're alright. Those creatures…" She shook her head, "They are both strong…they'll make it back alright…" She cast a glance up at the darkening sky, "Please come back safe…"

A whimper drew her attention. Turning, she saw Jen sitting on the steps, her knees pulled up against her chest, her face buried in her arms. Melody sat next to her friend, "Jen?"

Jen turned towards her friend and buried her face against Melody's shoulder, "What is going on? Those…Those creatures…What were they?"

Melody wrapped her arms around Jen, having no answer, "It'll be alright. The princess always knows what to do."

Jen pulled away, "Those horrid creatures killed a guard! None are more skilled than the princess's guard; yet that creature killed him effortlessly!"

"Jen…"

"No! That…That was magic…evil magic…And those creatures weren't human or Hylian…or…"

"Jen!" Jen paused a moment and Melody continued, "You need to calm down. Yes, we don't know what's going on or what those things were, but we're safe and the princess will sort it out."

"What makes you so sure? How can you stay so calm?"

Melody hesitated, "I…I don't know. It's just a feeling, I guess. I know everything will be alright and, even if it doesn't happen right away, we'll be together…the four of us."

Jen smiled slightly, calming down. A voice from the tree line drew their attention, "That is a lovely thought. So sweet and…feminine."

Melody stood, her heart racing, "Who's there?!"

A figure stepped from behind the trees. He had long dark hair that was tied back and was dressed similarly to Mike. Stepping closer to them, "Only a woman would say such a thing. They always believe and have hope that everything will work out." He scoffed, "It's weakness. Women can't defend themselves and so rely on others to do everything for them. Your princess is no different."

Jen stood and stepped forward, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Just a friendly chat."

Melody stood close to Jen, "Get out of here, Don."

He smiled, "You remember me. I'm flattered."

"Leave!"

He arched an eyebrow, "So soon? I thought you might want to hear the news from the castle."

Melody didn't trust him, although she didn't exactly have a reason not to. It was just a feeling. There was just something about him.

Jen, on the other hand, wasn't as wary and asked, "What news?"

Offhandedly, he responded, "Those 5 Shadow Beasts were defeated and the princess was taken." Watching their reaction, he added, "There's a war coming and you two have a part to play."

Jen shook her head, "No…the princess…she…she can't have been…"

Melody moved in front of her friend, "There is no way the princess could have been taken."

He shrugged, "Believe what you will, but that is the truth." Meeting her gaze, he added, "Now, there is an actual reason for me coming here: Hold on to that ocarina. Your lives will depend on it."

Melody touched her pouch, feeling for the ocarina. It was still there. "What are you talking about?"

Turning his back, his eyes fixed on something in the trees, "I'm sure you will find out soon enough. Give my regards to Link." With those words, he was gone, seeming to simply disappear.

For a moment, Melody just stared at the place he had been, wondering how he had vanished so quickly, but then she noticed familiar faces walking toward them. Relief filled her, "Link! Mike! Thank the goddesses you're alright!"

***I think I'll end the chapter here. Leave a comment/review if you enjoyed, it's always appreciated. Until next time.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, so my laptop is being really weird and needs to be repaired. Unfortunately, the tech people on campus can't fix it and refused to call the manufacturer for me since I have no idea what's wrong with it to even explain it. So...I have had to call the manufacturer...and they want me to send them my laptop so they can remove a password and reinstall the operating system...It was missing one file and now it says "operating system not found"...So, I am currently without a laptop. :'(**

**Originally, I wasn't going to update this story because I didnt want to have to re-write everything, but I found the pages I had written out by hand, so you guys/girls get an update.**

**However, I won't be updating Return to Twilight any time soon. (I'm going to be stubborn and refuse to re-write the chapters) But if I can't get my laptop fixed up in two-three weeks, then I'll just re-write what I had...which is frustrating because I was almost done with those chapters… :(**

**Well, at least the computer lab isn't far from my dorm, so I can still update...just few and far between. And I am also employed now, so I won't have as much time as before. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 6

Glad to see her friends, she ran to meet them, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Mike pushed passed her, "What's wrong with Jen?"

Melody shrugged, "She saw one of the creatures kill a guard and then Don was here and - "

Link cut her off, "Don was here? When?"

Wondering about the harsh turn, Melody responded, "Only moments before you two arrived. He said the princess had been taken, but there's no way that's true."

Link looked away, "The creatures were defeated, but there was this man who appeared. He took her."

Worry and fear starting to take hold, Melody asked to no one in particular, "What will happen now?"

Mike answered, "We wait. There are guards who will be scouring all of Hyrule. With any luck, they'll find her before the next full moon."

Melody glanced back at Mike, "But what about now? What will happen? The Princess was the only one we had left, without her, what can we possibly hope to - "

Link silenced her by taking her trembling hands in his, "It will be alright, Mel. Trust me."

There was confidence and sincerity in Link's voice. Curious, Melody asked, "What are you thinking?"

Link smiled slightly, "We go after her." Before Mike could protest, he explained, "We will be safe together and even safer if we're moving. With the princess gone, nothing is to stop those creatures from coming back." Locking eyes with Mike, he finished, "We've already seen some of the aftermath."

Melody didn't quite understand, but she didn't want to either. Closing her eyes, she asked, "What did you two see on your way here?"

Mike was the one to answer, "There are strange creatures wandering across the fields and through the towns. They must have shown up shortly after the princess was taken. They seem passive enough, so we should be safe here."

Melody watched Link, "But you don't think so."

Link shook his head, "We stayed far enough away they didn't pay us much attention, but given their numbers and how close they are...I wouldn't want to stay. Our safest option is to stick together and move."

Mike shook his head, "If it were just you and me, Link, I wouldn't argue, but I won't risk their lives. They can't defend themselves like you or I."

Link shifted on his feet, "I understand that…" Straightening, he added, "That's all the more reason for them to come with us. We can protect them."

"You don't know that. This isn't about us risking our own lives. We can't defend ourselves and protect them, Link."

Jen finally snapped out of it, "Enough! Melody and I are right here. You shouldn't talk about us as if we were invisible!"

Mike took his eyes of Link, "I'm sorry, Jen, but there's no way we could guarantee your safety."

"Teach us." All eyes fell on Melody as she continued, "If there are creatures nearby, they are bound to come here sooner or later. Whether we stay or leave, you should teach us how to defend ourselves, the basics if nothing else."

Neither Link nor Mike seemed rather inclined to agree with her statement, but they had nothing to say against it either. Reluctantly, it was Mike who responded first, "Alright, we'll teach you some of the basics."

Just as reluctant, Link nodded his agreement and asked Mike, "They wouldn't do well with the same weapons…"

Mike shook his head, "No...maybe if we…"

Link understood without the sentence needing to be finished. Turning to Melody, he said, "I think you'll do better with a bow."

Melody glanced at Jen, but Mike was already leading her away. Melody asked Link, "Do you know how to use a bow?"

Link disappeared indoors for a few moments and when he returned, he was carrying a simple recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. Positioning her hands with his, he said, "I learned when I was very young and never really forgot."

For what seemed like hours, Link demonstrated how a bow worked and how to use it properly. Melody took an arrow from the quiver and carefully nocked it, taking the time to make sure it was perpendicular to the string. Lifting the bow, she drew back the arrow, using the corner of her mouth as an anchor as Link had suggested to estimate a full draw. She could feel the tension in the bow as it desired to flex back into its original form. Shifting slightly, she aimed at a target Link had set up against a tree. Like Link had told her, when she was ready to release the arrow, she drew it back a bit more and let it slip from her fingers. The bow snapped back and the string hit her arm and she was thankful Link had given her an armguard to protect her. In those few seconds, the arrow had crossed the distance to the target and there was a dull thud as it hit the just off-center.

Link stared at the target a moment, "That was amazing, Melody. You definitely learn quick."

Melody had no response, her eyes still fixed on the arrow. She didn't think she would have been able to hit the target at all, let alone so close to the center. Blinking, she glanced up at the sky, "It will be dark soon."

Link nodded, but before he could make any sort of response, they heard Mike call to them, "We should get inside."

They both nodded and Link retrieved the arrow. Inside, Mike asked, "How did it go?"

Link glanced at Melody, "She hit the target just off-center."

Mike gave a low whistle, "That's great. Jen is doing pretty well with the throwing knives, too."

Jen beamed, glad of the compliment. Melody smiled and looked out the window. Clouds had rolled in and she could see streaks of lightening in the distance. She expected it would start to rain fairly soon.

Thunder shook their safe house and Jen shifted closer to Mike. Wrapping an arm around Jen, he observed, "It looks like it will be a storm."

Her thoughts turning back to Don, Melody whispered, "A war is coming…" Neither Mike nor Link heard her and if Jen did, she said nothing. Eyes fixed on the window, Melody couldn't help but wonder what Don had meant when he had said she and Jen had a role to play. What was going to happen?

***I think I'll end the chapter here. I know it's short, but I wanted to update. I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, I just don't have access to a laptop to type all the time like I'm used to. I've actually been without a laptop for nearly 2 weeks now…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.***


	7. Chapter 7

***With no laptop, I've actually been working on assignments weeks before they are due (works only when all assignments are posted for the semester). Oh, also, I've been spending time on this really cool, fun and random roleplaying forum. I roleplay as Link and Skull Kid. I must say, it's been fun. The Forum is called "Gamer's Island Roleplay", I think. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 7

All through the night a storm raged on, strong winds bending branches and swaying trees. Lightning flashed nearby and thunder shook the house while rain pelted down, drenching everything and filling the silence with the constant patter of rain on the roof. When morning came, the weather was no better.

Melody was the first to wake, then again, she hadn't slept much either. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Don. Who was he? She sat by the window in their small kitchen and watched the endless rain fall.

After a short while, Link joined her, "It's still raining."

Melody turned quickly, "Link! I didn't hear you get up." Relaxing, she returned her attention to the window, "It's fitting, isn't it? Our princess is gone and the sky weeps for her."

Link took a seat beside her, "It isn't like you to be so dramatic, Mel. What's on your mind?"

"It's what Don said...He said a war was coming. I didn't know what he was talking about, but with the princess gone...The moment the surrounding kingdoms hear of it, they won't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. War is inevitable."

Your death will be quick, I can assure you of that. Don's words from the tournament echoed through Link's mind. "I don't know who Don is, but we shouldn't trust him or his words. Everything will work out. We'll stick together and - "

Melody stopped him, "It's dangerous to try and go after them. I know you want to save the princess, Link, but we don't know where she was taken."

"I'm sure we can find out."

"How?"

Link was hesitant, as if he was unsure of himself, "There is a spring as clear as crystal. There is a legend around it that says an oracle lives there and can answer any question."

Melody had heard the stories. "Link, they are just stories. Besides, even if they were somehow true and it told us where the princess was, then what? We are four kids. What can we possibly hope to achieve?"

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Melody, we can't just give up. It's because we are young that we can do something. The adults wouldn't give the old legends a moment's thought. We think differently than they do and that is what will allow us to help in the search for the princess."

"Don't be naive, Link." Melody and Link turned to Mike who continued, "There is some truth to your words, but think about it for a moment. Those guards had more training than us and look what happened to them."

Link shook his head, "You are a hunter and I - "

Mike cut him off, "You are a simple herdsman, Link. This isn't some friendly competition we're going into. This is real."

Link clenched his fists, "Yes, I am a herdsman, but at least I am not cowering in fear at the first sign of danger!"

Mike unconsciously reached for one of the knives he kept on his at all times. Melody saw this and stepped between the two of them, "That's enough." Her eyes on Mike, she said, "I agree with Link in that we need to do something." Turning to Link, she added, "But it is dangerous. We don't know what could be out there. We'd be risking our lives on little more than a hunch." Sighing, her eyes gazed out the window, "Regardless, we can't do anything until the rain lets up."

Mike nodded, releasing his hold on the knife he had grabbed. He stepped away, "We'll discuss this after the storm has passed." His eyes on Link, he said, "Make yourself useful and fetch some wood from the shed...and don't let it get wet."

Link was about to make some retort, but Melody placed her hand over his clenched fist, "Come on, I'll help you."

Calming down a bit, he shook his head, "You'll get wet. I won't be long."

He left, leaving Melody alone with her thoughts. Mike had no doubt gone to check on Jen. Those two had always been close and it made her wonder what they shared in their past that they hadn't told anyone. The four of them had grown up together, more or less, but there were still secrets.

For Melody, it was the fact she had actually run away from home. Very young, she didn't understand why there was such a difference in treatment between the upper and lower classes. Coming from a noble class, she didn't quite understand it. Eventually, she had run away and met Link. Link was the only person who knew her secret and she wanted to keep it that way. Most of her "noble-like" habits had disappeared over the years, but the way she spoke had not been easy to change and every now and again, she found herself slipping into a more formal way of speech. As much as she didn't want the others to know, she didn't like keeping secrets from them.

When she had met Link, he had been herding goats with a grown man. Link had gone over to her and kept her company. He didn't ask her questions and invited her to stay with him and his family. Although, it wasn't exactly long after that when his parents were killed in a fire. They had both ended up on the streets and Link hadn't asked anything about who she was and where she had come from. It was that immediate acceptance that had prompted her to tell him the truth and even after hearing her story, he treated her no differently, but offered to escort her home. Melody smiled at the memory. She had told him that she had no desire to go back because it was so much more fun to have the freedom. He had said he was glad to hear that. It wasn't long after that they met Jen and Mike on the streets of Castle Town.

At that moment, Link walked back in, drenched in rain water, the wood covered and dry. Melody rose to help him, but he gestured toward another room where there was a fireplace. She hurried in front of him into the room, "Link, you're soaked!"

He shrugged under his heavy load, "I'll change later." He set the pile of wood down and checked them. They were all dry. He looked around for a match, "Have you seen the matches?"

Melody and Jen and cleaned their safe house not too long ago. It was no wonder he didn't know where the matches were. She retrieved the matches from nearby, "I can light the fire. You need to change into some dry clothes."

Reluctantly, he nodded and left to change. Melody lit the fire easily. She always knew that no matter what happened, she could always and would always trust Link. He could be reckless at times, but he had a kind and open heart. She admired that about him.

Link came back, "What do you find amusing?"

Melody glanced up from the fire. Link had changed and now wore a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. "I was just reminiscing about when we first met."

"Reminiscing?"

Melody rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, "It isn't that strange of a word, Link."

He shrugged and joined her by the fire, "It was so long ago, wasn't it?"

Melody nodded, "It's been a little more than 10 years, I think."

Link nodded, "Times were simpler then."

She scoffed, "Maybe for you. I had problems of my own to deal with."

He nodded absently, "Quite a few problems for a small child."

She rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk." She noticed his absentmindedness, "What's on your mind?"

He shook his head and they sat in silence for a moment. She wished he would tell her what he was thinking about, but decided he had a good reason for not telling her. Quite suddenly, he stood up, "I'm going to go check on Mike and Jen. They've been quiet."

Melody nodded, returning to her own thoughts.

_***Second floor***_

In a room on the second floor of the safe house, Mike and Jen had been having similar discussions.

Jen remarked, "I don't know why you don't want to tell them. They're our friends. We should trust them."

Link paused outside the door. He didn't know much about Jen and Mike from before he and Mel had met them. What were they talking about? He leaned beside the door and closed his eyes, listening.

Mike responded, "I trust Link. I just don't trust Melody."

"Melody? But why not?" Jen brushed her hair from her face, "What's not to trust?"

"That's my point exactly. Sometimes I get the feeling she is just acting."

Jen rolled her eyes, "She is a mintrel. Of course she is acting sometimes."

He shook his head, "That isn't what I meant."

Confused, she asked, "What did you mean then? She is a kind person and would never do anything that could harm us."

"There is something she isn't telling us…"

Jen scoffed, "There's loads we aren't telling them. Even so, we don't mean either of them harm."

Mike sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Glad, she asked, "So, can we tell them?"

He shook his head, "No, it's our secret and we promised to keep it. I'm not one to break my promises and neither are you. That being said, if we ever end up in a situation where we absolutely need to tell them to prevent harm from befalling them, we will."

Jen sighed, "I don't like keeping secrets from them, Mike. They are our friends and I trust them both. You trust Link, don't you?"

Mike nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, he trusts Melody, so shouldn't you trust his judgement?"

Mike rolled his eyes and was prepared with a remark, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Instead, he called, "Come in."

Link pushed the door open, "It's warmer downstairs. Mel and I have a fire going."

Mike nodded, "We'll be down in a minute."

_***Downstairs***_

Melody saw Link come back down the stairs and she recognized that look, "What's wrong?"

Link rejoined her by the fire, "It's nothing."

"Link, don't lie to me. What happened?"

Mike and Jen came down the stairs and Link shook his head slightly, "I'll tell you later."

Melody accepted that answer. Mike looked out the window, "The storm should pass in a few days." He noticed the dry wood and smiled, "Well done, Link. All the wood is dry."

Link gaze no response to that, his eyes fixed on the fire. His thoughts were on Don. Who was he? What role did he play? He had threatened his life. He had been there was the princess taken and he had shown up at the safe house. What did he want? What did he know that they didn't?

***I think I will end this chapter here. With the four of them stuck in the safe house during a storm, it seemed like the opportune moment to shed some light on their backgrounds. Next chapter, I think we'll see what Don is up to. Leave a comment/review if you enjoyed; it's always appreciated. BTW, I don't know how often I can update. I have been practically living in the library and computer labs (yes, that is plural) on campus. 2 full weeks without a laptop...Anyway, until next time!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Okay, so I've had some inspiration for this story which is why it's updating a bit frequently (as opposed to one update a week..or after a month or months.) I actually have the next two chapter fully outlined and just need to type it up...and I've been practically living the computer labs and library. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 8

Eyes closed, Don reclined further into his chair. He was rather comfortable just lounging about. He did whatever he pleased whenever he so chose. There was no one alive or dead who could ever make him do something he didn't want to do.

A voice made Don open his eyes in acknowledge, "Why are you lounging about?"

Don glanced at the newcomer, "You're one to talk, Alec."

Alec had short, brown wavy hair and dark eyes. He was shorter than Don, but not by much and usually wore a long black robe. Alec responded, "I've been working to ensure my plan is without fault."

Don laughed, "Really? Sure, you managed to capture the princess, but that is hardly difficult. Her guards are incompetent."

Clenching his fist, Alec counted, "It is more than what you've been doing."

Don stood, "I know what you're planning and it won't work. You don't have enough control or players for it to work."

Alec shook his head, "You underestimate me. I am a powerful wizard and my ambitions are large. Nothing can stop me!"

"You are reckless and your ambitions are foolhardy."

Growing angry, Alec continued, "I have the princess. Now it is only a matter of bending her to my will and I will rule over Hyrule."

Don couldn't help but laugh after hearing that. After a few moments, he said, "The princess would never 'bend to your will' nor would she ever consider marrying you. Guards are already looking for her and your 'lair' isn't exactly well hidden."

Alec smiled, "Perhaps not from you, but I have beasts guarding this place. No one will get in. I have all the time in the world."

Don scoffed, "Believe what you will. If the guards don't find you, Link will."

"Who's Link?"

"A herdsman. He will no doubt go looking for the princess and you won't be able to stop him."

Alec was skeptical, "A herdsman? You must be joking."

Don shook his head, "Don't underestimate him, Alec."

Not believing a herdsman could have any affect on his plans, Alec said, "Why don't you take care of him?"

Don shrugged, "I tried once already. It was quite fun, really."

"You couldn't kill a herdsman?"

Don cast a sideways glance at Alec, "He wields a sword well. Don't underestimate him and cease your childish antics."

"I am not childish!" Alec pouted, "Why phrase it like that, though?"

Don shrugged, "Habit, I suppose."

Don began to walk away, but Alec stopped him, "Where do you go?"

Don stopped, "What do you mean?"

"When you are not here, where do you go?"

Don raised a hand in farewell, "That is none of your concern." With a snap of his finger, deciding to be a bit more dramatic, he was gone.

Ultimately, he decided to go to the clear spring, knowing Link would likely show up there. Staring into the clear waters, he let his thoughts wander. He was a very capable mage and skilled warrior. His preferred weapon had always been his words and he knew more than most - past, present and future. Of course, he didn't share that information with anyone, not directly. When he spoke to Melody, he had dropped a hint about the ocarina. Glancing at the darkening sky. There was a storm, but he doubted it would reach the spring.

Turning his attention back to the spring, he stared at his reflection. He looked to be about 18 years. He scoffed. It was no where near his actual age. He was far older than most and would never reveal his true age to anyone. Although, the way he spoke sometimes gave away more than he wanted. He had grown up in a nobleman's home and had dined with the old kings and queens. There were times when he would unconsciously slip into a more sophisticated way of speech. It wasn't often and he normally caught himself before it went too far.

With a sigh, he moved away from the spring, it was so hard to find entertainment. He had chosen to assist Alec, but that young wizard was incompetent. Don had hoped Alec could provide some amusement, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. Perhaps Link? That herdsman knew how to use a sword and had held his own against the large beasts Alec had summoned. In fact, it was Link who figured out how to defeat them.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, Don closed his eyes. He would pay Link another visit later on...after he talked with Melody again. She was a skilled minstrel and was observant. He doubted she trusted him, but perhaps he could change that. He paused...Why did he want her to trust him? He shook his head. It didn't matter. He could see she cared for Link. How deeply, he wasn't sure, but perhaps it would be interesting to find out.

A part of him didn't want to do anything that could potentially harm Melody and he didn't quite understand it. Who was she? Clearly she wasn't like the others.

***I think I will end this chapter here. Don's character is finally taking form...part of it is from rping and I use him as well in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review; it's always appreciated. Until next time.***


	9. Chapter 9

***Their adventure starts here. They have a reason and a destination. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 9

It took a week, but the storm eventually passed. As per the usual, Melody was the first one up. With the sun out and the skies clear, she went outside and sat on the steps. She had no idea how long she had been out there, but clearly it had been long enough for the others to wake up. She could hear Mike and Link arguing again. After a moment, she heard the door open and she asked, "Are they still bickering about whether we should leave or stay?"

Jen nodded as she walked passed, "Yeah, I don't know why though. I mean, they are trying to think about our safety, but they won't talk to us."

Melody stood and walked with Jen a little ways from the safe house, "They're men. They probably have it stuck in their heads that we need protecting."

Jen glanced at her friend, "We do."

Melody nodded, "Yes, but not to the extremes they are talking about. We grew up on the streets. We are not totally incapable of taking care of ourselves."

Jen agreed, "That is true, but they don't see that."

Melody looked away, her thoughts drifting. She had grown up on the streets...after running away from home and after Link's parents had died. Link had continued to work with the goats so he stayed on that ranch most of the time, but he always made time to make it to town. She mused aloud, "We've known each other for years…"

Jen nodded, "We have...Melody…"

"What is it?"

Jen hesitated, but shook her head, "Never mind." Melody shrugged, not thinking much of it. Suddenly, Jen caught Melody's arm, "What are they?" The fear was evident in her voice.

Melody looked where she was pointing. There stood two strange red creatures. One held a large knife and the other a large club. Neither looked friendly. Melody called, "Link, Mike! You two need to get out here!"

Frightened, Jen grabbed a knife she had been carrying and tossed it at the creatures. The one holding the knife deflected it with his knife. With a glance at his companion, they both charged at them.

_Hold on to that ocarina. Your lives will depend on it._ What Don had said to her echoed through her mind. Without a second thought, Melody pulled the ocarina out and lifted it to her lips, beginning to play. The notes rose and fell in a tune she had not heard since she lived with her parents.

The monsters slowed and came to a halt only a few paces in front of them, lowering their weapons. By the time Link and Mike arrived, the monsters were stationary. Mike quickly pulled Jen away and Link reached for Melody as he asked, "Now isn't the time for playing, Mel."

Jen shook her head, "They stopped moving once she started to play."

For a moment, Link just stared at the creatures and Melody. Notes continued to rise and fall and the monsters seemed to sway in time. Mike moved passed him, "That doesn't make them any less dangerous." Sword in hand, he slayed the two creatures and a soon as they hit the ground, they disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

Melody stopped playing and lowered the ocarina as she took a deep breath. Mike asked her, "How did you know to do that?"

She shrugged, "I didn't...not really. When Don was here, he told me the ocarina was important. I didn't understand what he meant. It just seemed like the best course of action."

They heard rustling and screeches that didn't sound too far off. Link looked at Mike, "If they've already begun to move this far out…"

Mike sighed, finally giving in, "Alright, we'll go. There will be others coming."

Link was relieved, "We should gather some supplies to take with us."

Mike nodded, "Jen, Melody, grab only what you can carry." After they both left, he turned back to Link, "I still don't agree with you, but we can't stay here any longer."

Link shrugged, accepting it, "I ask for nothing else."

Mike scoffed, hardly believing it, "Whatever, Link." Walking back towards the safe house, he said, "Let's just hurry up and get out of here. They sound close."

Link nodded and began to follow, but stopped. If there were monsters near them, they would have a difficult time getting by them. He didn't want to put the girls in danger, but if they stayed, they could end up trapped. He sighed and joined the others in the house.

He found Mike first, "I'm guessing you have an idea who should bring what?"

Mike nodded, "Jen will carry most of first aid. Melody is the most educated of us, so she will handle the maps we have and our funds. We can all cook, but I'll carry some of the basic cooking supplies."

"What about me?"

Mike smiled, "I'm glad you asked. Link, you will be taking care of the horses. Animals tend to like you better, anyway."

Link rolled his eyes, but asked, "Since you didn't mention food, do you plan on hunting?"

Mike nodded, "I am a hunter, so finding meat won't be a problem. Also, there is an orchard not too far from here by the river. We can stop there to gather some fruits."

Link nodded, "Where are the girls now?"

Mike shrugged, "Probably changing since I told them we're leaving soon."

"So soon?"

"You heard those screeches just as well as I did. They're close. We can't afford to stay another day and hope they don't find us."

Suddenly, Melody called down from the top of the stairs, "Then what are you to doing standing around? Jen and I are already set and ready to go."

Link and Mike both looked up to see Melody and Jen standing at the top of the stairs. Melody wore a light blue tunic and Jen wore a light red one. It certainly wasn't often women wore tunics, but given the situation they were in, skirts and dresses would be hindering and so neither Link nor Mike said anything, though they both admired the new appearance of their friends.

Smiling, Jen said, "Well, hurry up. We do want to get out of here before more monsters show up, right?"

Mike shook his head, also smiling, "Give us a moment." Turning to Link, he said, "Why don't you go get the horses ready?"

Link sighed, but didn't argue. No sooner had he reached the door that he heard Melody run up to him, "I want to help."

He shrugged, "Alright. The horses are this way." He began to lead her on a small path that wound around the safe house.

She had never noticed the path before, "How long has this been here? And when did youguys have time and money to get horses?"

Link smiled, "They're wild...or, they were."

"Are they safe?"

They rounded into a clear meadow and he gestured to two beautiful horses, "See for yourself."

Hesitantly, Melody walked toward one of the horses. It was a light brown horse with a white mane and tail. She reached out a hand and the horse came to her. Melody stroked it gently and asked, "Are you sure they were wild?"

Link nodded and joined her, "We found them wandering around. Most animals like me, so it wasn't too hard to gain their trust." Gesturing to the horse, he said, "Her name is Epona." Then to the other that was black a white face, "He is Shade." With a smile, he finished, "I'm sure you can guess where they got their names."

Melody nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "They're both beautiful."

Epona nudged her, startling her and Link laughed, "It seems Epona has taken a liking to you. That's good since you'll be riding on her with me."

Melody paled, "I've never ridden before."

"It'll be fine. Mike and I have been practicing a bit here and both Epona and Shade understand us. You just need to hold on."

Melody nodded, but wasn't sure. Then a thought occurred to her, "Do you have reigns or saddles?"

Link shook his head, "That's part of the reason Mike said to only take what you can carry. We'll be riding without."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Link shrugged, "Only if the horse doesn't trust the rider."

Melody nodded, but the worry didn't go away. Absently, she ran her fingers through Epona's mane. A thought occurring to her, she asked, "What did you and Don talk about?"

Link was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"On the stage...I could tell you two were talking. What was it about?"

He hesitated before answering, "It was…"He shook his head, "It wasn't anything important."

Melody turned to him, "It was. Don is somehow a part of whatever's going on."

Sighing, Link saw no point in arguing with her, "During our match, he tried to kill me. I don't know why. He was impressed with what I could already do…" He paused before continuing, "It was almost as if he was relieved…" He shook his head.

Melody offered him a smile, "You survived and that's what matters."

Link chuckled, "I'm not sure you heard a word I said."

Melody shrugged, "I did, but there's no point in over-speculating. Afterall, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him."

"What makes you say that?"

She hesitated, "Well...his last words before he disappeared were: Give my regards to Link. He expects to see you again, I'm sure."

Link nodded, "It certainly sounds like it." At that point, he was by Shade and seemed to whisper something into the horses ear. The horse nodded his head, surprising Melody. He moved back to Epona and the same thing happened. Aloud, he said, "We should get back. Mike should be ready by now."

Melody nodded but asked, "What did you whisper to the horses?"

Link smiled, "I asked them to come with us." As they walked away, he gestured back toward them, the two horses following, "See, they're following."

Melody was astounded, "They understood you?"

Link gave her a puzzled look, "Of course, why wouldn't they?"

She looked away, "I don't know...it's just…" She turned to see the two horses following them. She walked backwards for awhile, "I guess I never thought too much about it."

Link nodded, understanding, "Most people don't." Smiling, he added, "I grew up with goats so I've spent my life talking to animals."

Melody giggled, recalling those moments when Link had spoken to the goats and other animals, "I remember. I was sure you had been talking to yourself." She turned to walk forward again, "Everything was so simple back then."

Link nodded his agreement. Soon, they were back in front of their safe house and Jen and Mike were waiting for them.

Melody hurried inside to grab her pack before joining them once more, finding Mike and Jen already mounted on Shade. Link was on Epona and extended a hand down to her. She took it and he helped her up behind him. He nudged Epona with his foot and Melody was startled when the horse began to move. Without thinking much, she wrapped her arms around Link. He didn't seem to mind and they were off.

***This seems like a good place to end. I've really been enjoying writing this and with Spring Break almost here, I'll be writing a whole lot more. Which means I'll be updating this one, Hylian Butler, Hunting Akuma and Who is After Ciel Phantomhive. Anyway, please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys/girls. Until next time.***


End file.
